


19

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Summary: [Congratulations, you found one of the thirteen endings!]Start over?
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21
Collections: Interactive chapter





	19

The House of Mirrors… I think this was a perfect choice. It reflects so perfectly how I feel right now. Confused and lost.

Yet the more I am getting lost in this maze and the more I manage to clear my head. As if navigating a physical metaphor to the mess that my life has become was exactly what I needed. I leave Martin in my first dead end. I let go of some of the shame of what I did to Abby when I hit my first pane. I feel less awkward about guessing wrong for Blue when I have to retrace my steps almost to the start. I understand Blue’s fears about meeting a little better when I see my deformed reflection in a distorting mirror. And I accept that it’s alright to not have control over anything when I realize that I am completely lost, that I don’t even know which way I am coming from.

I turn in a new ‘corridor’ and, for a second, I don’t understand what I see. This is me, but not really… I take a step closer and realize that it’s because it’s not really my reflection. Bathed in a confusing blue light, my reflection is mixed with someone else’s. Someone’s whose traits are familiar.

I stop moving. Like this, our two reflections are perfectly juxtaposed. The other boy isn’t moving either. I feel like crying. This is Blue. Finally. At first, I thought that it was just stupid Simon logic because of the light and my so deep desire to find him. But why would someone so patiently wait there, looking at me with this mix of nervousness, determination, and happiness? Because I saw all those emotions on our merged face when confusion was the only thing in my mind. But my feelings are starting to match his.

In the mirror he looks my size, but I know I’m a bit closer so he is probably taller than me. And… it’s hard to tell because of the blue ambient light, but I think his skin is darker than mine. I can’t really tell what he looks like, I just know I know him, and…

OH MY GOD! It’s Cute Bram!

I turn around so fast that I am dizzy for a second. And right there, behind me, a bit on my left, just a few steps away, is Bram, smiling at me.

I start walking to him but he raises a hand to stop me. I don’t understand why until he moves his arm forward and puts his palm against the pane between us. I step forward one more time and put my palm exactly where his is.

He seems to relax. As if… as if he thought that I might still reject him. Then he points to his right. I get it. That’s the way to him. I carefully start walking (because I am not hitting a pane right in front of Blue) and he does the same.

We meet in a little round area surrounded with mirrors. Everywhere, tens of Jacques and Blue finally meeting. I can’t help but think that this is a bit epic.

I don’t know what I should say. Should I say ‘hi’? Or probably something more profound. Something funny and smart that will make him fall in love with me. Or…

But none of us stopped walking and now we are right in each other’s space. It would be a shame to lose momentum now. I close my eyes just before our lips touch.

This kiss is… better than I dreamed it would be.

“Sorry I’m late,” he whispers, nervous, when we let go of each other.

“I’m so glad you’re here!”

“There is no way I would have missed it.”

I really want to kiss him again. But this might not be the place, and we need to talk, and… “Do you know how to get out of here?” I ask.

“I… think I do. Like… ninety percent sure.”

“That’s ninety more than me.”

He smiles. “All these times I thought it would be nice to take you out… I never thought it would be literally.”

I laugh. “But it’s a good start, right?”

“Absolutely. Come on. I think it’s that way.” And he takes my hand. He silently checks with me to make sure it’s okay. It’s more than okay. It’s perfect.

He leads the way and I follow him. Wherever he’ll take me.

**Author's Note:**

> [Congratulations, you found one of the thirteen endings!]
> 
> [Start over?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567391)


End file.
